


Mark of Darkness

by Stuffle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Freeform, M/M, Not a Love Story, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffle/pseuds/Stuffle
Summary: Voldemort never valued love, only power.





	Mark of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Audio: <https://soundcloud.com/starsandheavyrain/mark-of-darkness>

“Your soul mark will appear on your wrist when you first make eye contact with your soulmate,” the Hogwarts healer explained to the first year Slytherins. Unlike when Slughorn had outlined the rules, she had their full attention. “You’ll know when it happens because your wrist will warm for a moment as it appears. It’s a very distinct feeling and don’t worry—it doesn’t hurt.”

A girl in brand new robes giggled and winked at the girl sitting next to her, who blushed.

Tom’s wrist had no markings, which wasn’t surprising. He hadn’t met many witches and he wouldn’t have met his soulmate while surrounded by muggles. His soulmate would be powerful—possibly even nearing his own potential.

“It’s common for soulmates to not get along when they first meet. The soulmate bond is about long term compatibility. If you find yours here at Hogwarts, but don’t connect right away, that’s okay. Magic did not make a mistake on you. Stay in touch with them as you grow, but please, do not force anything.”

She looked at them sternly, making sure that everyone heard her words, before continuing.

“For privacy reasons, we require that all students keep their mark covered until they come of age, so please keep your wrist bands on at all times.”

* * *

Many of his classmates met their soulmates within their first couple years at Hogwarts. Technically, most pairings were secret, but Tom had always been observant. Most students followed the rules in public, but then bragged to their friends when they thought no one was around, or inconspicuously ogled a new acquaintance they had no other reason to so suddenly become close with.

Tom was glad he had not yet found his. The other students were all much too weak. 

* * *

 He observed as some of his fellow Slytherins became stupid around their soulmates, sacrificing what was best for themselves to please the one they wanted to love. They made fools of themselves in ill-suited attempts to impress.

Surely that would never happen to him, even if he found his soulmate. His will and self control were too great.

* * *

 He fell into the color-drained pages of his diary, wondering if his sentient Horcrux could be his match. All of the soulmates he had heard of were different people, but little was known about Horcruxes, and Tom knew he was special.

He might be able to love another version of himself. None of his peers had ever earned more than his passing respect and he didn’t mind that his Horcrux was a man; he liked men as much as women.

But he looked into his doppleganger’s dark eyes and felt nothing. For the first time in a while, his wrist felt like it was lacking something. His Horcrux panicked as he left, begging not to be left behind.

He never returned to the world inside his diary.

* * *

 He considered the implications of his immortality—he would meet many witches and wizards in the course of his long life. Perhaps he _could_ meet someone else worthy of him.

Then he watched as even the most intelligent of his followers fell trap to love. Ambitions waned in the face of a pretty partner, causing his followers to miss his deadlines. Tom punished the fools appropriately, but they learned slower than normal.

* * *

 By the time he was Lord Voldemort and his followers were creating offspring, his belief that love was a weakness was solidified.

And Lord Voldemort was not weak.

* * *

 Decades passed and his wrist remained bare. It was a sign, from magic itself, that he was above such things. He was the greatest wizard to ever live. He was strongest alone—love and trust were mere opportunities for betrayal.

He ignored the pang of emptiness in his heart.

* * *

 When Voldemort breached the bounds of the fidelius charm hiding the Potter’s house, he expected better. The Potters had been so willing to believe in friendship that they left themselves wandless in the face of danger. They were pathetic—they’d opened their hearts and that vulnerability had come back to bite them.

He casually stepped over the body of Lily Potter and approached the crib holding the prophesized baby. It was almost a shame that he was going to kill off what was likely to be the most powerful wizard in a generation, but he could not risk allowing such a threat to exist.

Voldemort studied Harry Potter carefully and met his eyes—

The skin under his soulmark band warmed. Voldemort stumbled back as if struck and lowered his wand. He stood for a moment, shocked to stillness.

Harry stared at his wrist, touching it curiously. Some babies were given bands to cover the spot their soulmarks would appear at birth, but others wore nothing until Hogwarts. Harry Potter had no wrist covering, allowing Voldemort to study his mark. It was larger than normal—a black cloud without distinctive boundaries, almost like a smudged ink stain.

Soulmarks often depicted a representation of the effect that a person’s soulmate would have on them. Voldemort’s effect on Harry Potter would be something dark.

“After all this time…” he murmured. “Of course… I always knew my soulmate would be someone special, like you must be. In my youth, I let myself dream that I would find my soulmate and together, we would rule the world.” He laughed.

The boy looked at him curiously, not understanding the severity of his situation.

“But I was naive then. I’ve learned a lot about magic—more than any man alive—and have come to the conclusion that soulmates are just a distraction, and love, nothing but a weakness. Besides, you, Harry Potter, pose a problem. If I allowed you to grow up, you could become a _threat_.”

Harry looked down at his mother. His wrist once again caught Voldemort’s attention. It was obvious now—his dark soulmark symbolized death.

Voldemort did not bother to look at his own arm—it would soon be irrelevant. He positioned his wand so that he could watch the life drain from his soulmate’s eyes. He would not regret this decision.

“Avada kedavra.”

The world exploded in pain.


End file.
